


Not So Long Ago You Were Mine

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to be on Who again” He repeated.<br/>“Well, you broke your promise to me.” She huffed back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Long Ago You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of silly one-shot I did. I read some things about how Salome had told Matt about River returning at Alex's wedding. And while I am very happy Ms. Kingston is so happy, I will always ship her and Matt and this argument scenario just happened. Enjoy <3

“You’re going to be on Who again” He repeated.

“Well, you broke your promise to me.” She huffed back.

“Oh cut that crap, Kingston. It wasn’t like you didn’t break the other one before then. I mean look at where you are, at what you are wearing, what you are about to do. I believe you made that promise void when you got engaged instead of coming back home.”

He never meant for them to get in an argument.  He had just come to wish her luck, but Salome had stopped him on his way. He didn’t let the young girl see his hurt when they had parted ways. He controlled himself all the way to Alex’s room.

“Oh yes, because you were really going to be there if I returned.”

“Alex, I waited and waited and waited. All I wanted was for you to come back to me. You didn’t. So I sucked it up and moved on. You are avoiding the point here. You weren’t going to do Who again and yet Salome said that River was going to be back on Christmas.”

“Yes, Matthew. River Song is returning. I am quite excited about it. Now, Sweetie, if you will kindly get the hell out of my room, I have a wedding to prepare for.” She pushed past him to open the door and see him out.

Matt walked to the door and stopped in front of her, “Once upon a time, I thought I would be the one pacing downstairs anxious to see you in your dress. Anxious to see Salome looking like the angel she truly is. Not so long ago you were mine darling. Don’t forget that when you say I do,” with that he walked away and he flinched when he heard the door slam. Then he was on his way to find a bar.

Alex slammed the door as hard as she could manage and sank to the floor. She couldn’t stop the tears as they began, big drops hitting her hands in her lap. How had they become this? There was a time she thought she would walk down an aisle towards him as well, but life got in the way and things just didn’t happen how they were supposed to. She thought it was a sign that they weren’t supposed to be together forever.

That stupid girl had to get in the way. Matt had met her and they were best friends so quickly and Alex had moved back to the states and had been there for a while. It wasn’t like she just suddenly stopped, they quit talking as much and then suddenly Matt was always with Lily. Alex met a nice man. He treated her right and he loved Sal and Sal warmed up to him quickly. She was so excited when they got engaged that Alex was certain this was the way it was supposed to be.

Then Moffat called and asked for River. Alex knew Matt was against it, but he didn’t care anymore so what would it have mattered, she immediately said yes. She hadn’t Matt would still feel like River was his. How could he when he didn’t even claim Alex as his?

She kicked her feet like a small child and cried. Why could nothing be easy? Today was supposed to be her day to be happy and look what that idiot had done. She guessed she was thankful she hadn’t actually gotten her dress on. She quickly found her slippers and her phone. She wasn't going to do this. She knew she wanted to be with Matt.

Matt had wandered around the building and somehow ended up in the side garden with a bunch of beautiful roses. He hated himself for how he had behaved. He was going to ruin her life and then she, and everyone else they knew would hate him. He sighed and kicked at the grass. How had he become such a possessive, jealous, selfish bastard? He wanted alcohol but couldn’t make himself actually leave. He wanted to be here with Alex.  He wanted to be the one marrying Alex.

He followed the garden path around the building. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t have time to take a breath before he was tackled to the ground by a blur of blonde curls. The owner of the curls was crying and trying to speak, but he couldn’t understand a thing she was trying to say.

He caressed her hair and shushed her. He just laid in the grass with her on his chest and tried to calm her down. When she gained some composer he began to understand what she was saying.

“I hate how much I love you and I hate that I will never escape it. You are such a bastard sometimes and so selfish and mean. You know just what to say to me no matter the situation and you know how to hurt me and it's terrible that on my wedding day I am in pajamas and laying in the grass with you, but this is what you’ve done and what I’ve done and no matter what I do I think I will always love you.”

Matt didn’t say anything. He just held her. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that. He whispered apologies and words of love. It was when they heard the girls looking for her they got up and ran through the garden. All Matt could think was he would run with her forever if he had to.

 


End file.
